This invention relates to a machine that is used in the manufacture of pressure dispensing containers such as the type shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,829 to Katz. The container referred to therein has a radially expandable pleated inner liner made of plastic, and a heavy walled cylindrical rubber sleeve which surrounds the expandable pleated part of the inner liner. The rubber sleeve is strong and therefore difficult to place onto the pleated inner liner. The machines heretofore designed for this purpose have been complicated and expensive to construct and have not been entirely satisfactory in operation. This invention describes a machine that is simple and has been found to be effective and inexpensive to construct.